The subject disclosure generally relates to social networking, and, in particular, to recommending a new audio file to a member of a social network.
Audio files are inherently social instruments. Many social events, for example, parties, dates, dinners, etc., are oftentimes coupled with a background audio interface, e.g., a radio program. However, an audio file interface is missing from many aspects of the Internet-based social networking experience. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach to adding audio files to the social networking experience may be desirable.
Furthermore, selecting new audio files which a listener may enjoy is often a difficult task. Presently, listeners either locate and select prospective audio files themselves or receive direct verbal or written recommendations from their social contacts. Locating and selecting prospective audio files by oneself requires much time and effort, and direct verbal or written recommendations from social contacts are rare, as such recommendations may require thought, time, or effort by the social contacts. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach to automatically recommending new audio files to a listener may be desirable.